


C'était vrai

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Greg fucking Liza in the background, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Donc c'était vrai... Mais pourquoi je t'ai suivi Youri ?''''Parce que tu m'aimes Ludo.''





	C'était vrai

C'était vrai

  
Ludo n'était pas préparé pour ça. Youri l'avait prévenu pourtant, mais le choc était toujours présent, ce n'était pas sensé être quelque chose qu'il devait savoir ! Youri posa une main sur sa bouche alors qu'il le faisait reculer, normalement il ne le laisserait pas faire, cependant il le laissait pour cette fois, son contrôle de soi en panne. Youri le guida jusqu'à la cafétéria de TF1, leur prenant deux cafés.

  
''Donc c'était vrai... Mais pourquoi je t'ai suivi Youri ?''

''Parce que tu m'aimes Ludo.''

''Hein ?!''

''Je commence peut-être à vieillir, mais je ne suis pas aveugle Ludo, je sais encore remarquer des comportements étranges.''

''Je... C'est si voyant que ça ?''

''Plutôt oui, j'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, et quand j'ai vu que Greg et Liza couchaient encore ensemble dans le studio, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment.''

''Le bon moment ?''

''Pour être sûr de tes sentiments à mon égard, pour être sûr de pouvoir t'avouer que j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour toi.''

''Qu-Quoi...?'' C'est vrai ?!''

''Tu crois vraiment que je serais encore là si ce n'était pas le cas ?''

''Je... Je ne sais pas... Tu m'aimes vraiment ?''

''Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre ?''

  
Youri s'assura que personne ne les regardait ne les regardait pour prendre Ludo par le bras et l'emmener à l'écart. Le plus petit était rouge écarlate alors que Djorkaeff avait un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Youri posa une main sur son épaule, avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour finalement l'embrasser, liant leur langue ensemble. Ludo allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui !''

  
Fin


End file.
